Wish Upon a Flower
by saphiredmoon
Summary: Being a femme is pretty hard. Especially when you are the only created minicon femme. But you can't help those around you when it's time to fight. What can you do when you don't have a purpose? Transformers Armada. Rated T for future possible references.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Starscream's welder was scraping the sides of the sleeping minicons that formed the Skyboom shield. Every few joors or so they would give out a small burst of energy that would wrap around their sleeping state and then dissipate. He gently put the microscopic scrapes in a container. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Megatron's orders and the many battles with the Autobots had rendered his scientific side to quiet down and forget itself. But now with some extra time to himself, it had reared its head and its devious questions to haunt him once again. He walked down a small hallway to his quarters. Being the scientist that he was he always found ways to experiment even if he wasn't in his lab on Cybertron.

He put the container on top of a large counter that took up part of his room. He took out various supplies and appliances. A microscope and a laser were put next to a small Petri dish. Next he used his welder and took out the small microscopic particles that he had gotten and placed them in the Petri dish. Putting the dish underneath the microscope, he looked through it and found out a rather startling surprise.

'_They moved!?'_

The small particles moved and darted in the dish. They started to try to attach to one another, but with out the appropriate energy the bonds had failed. Starscream stared in awe as he watched his little discovery. His CPU filled to the brim with hypotheses and questions. But one deliberately stuck and engraved itself into his processors. If they could move, they were energized particles. This wasn't possible unless there was some kind of spark energy, no matter how small, left to power the particles for a short period of time. His idea got bigger. Could he possible make another being with the particles? He would need to hurry for every second the particles were getting more sluggish.

He started to think out an idea of what to do. Then it hit him as he looked at Megatron's Leader 1 walking past his entrance way over to Megatron's throne. They needed minicons, but even if he could make the body, it wouldn't have a spark to make it move even less give a power surge through a mech. He looked through his room, hoping another idea would come up. Going through a list of options he decided to choose the one that would most likely work.

It had taken a few Earth weeks but he finally finished. With frequent scrapes from the Skyboom minicons he was able to get enough fresh particles to examine before they died out. On his counter was a small femme with a light lavender color. He decided to call her Wisteria after a climbing plant on the Earth that had flowers resembling her color. He took her to the room where the minicons were being held. As soon as he reached the door he walked quietly in and stood completely still. The minicons stared at him coldly. Starscream gently put Wisteria's protoform on the floor and left, hopefully his plan would work that the minicons would give the little femme minicon a chance to online. He would come back later to see if they actually gave the mercy of life to the little protoform on their floor.

The minicons stared at the lifeless protoform. It was the first time they had seen a femme their size. How did Starscream get a hold of one?

"How the frag did he do this?" One of the minicons spoke up. Only the others knew what he was saying. Neither the Autobots nor the Decepticons could understand their speech completely.

"He only brought it here so that we would finish his work for him…" another voice spoke out.

"But, her protoform can hold a spark…there is a chance that she can live." This quiet voice came from a minicon who inspected Wisteria's frame.

"Why did he even think to bring it to us? I mean sure we can make some pretty impossible things come true, but to give life to one that hasn't even existed at all?" Quizzically the minicon sat down in annoyance.

" Find her another spark." The other minicons stared at the unemotional minicon in the corner. Despite his short sentences and gloomy behavior, he was a compassionate being.

" How? We aren't femmes." Another said looking sadly at the femme. It was such a waste to have her there looking like she was just in stasis, but only to continue being an empty shell.

"Take from someone else."

"That would work if we could get out of this room!" They were getting frustrated. It was possible to give the little femme a chance to online, but how?

Before they could bicker any longer they heard the giant footsteps of a Decepticon coming down towards their door. They grabbed the femme's protoform and put her safely in the back so that the mech that came wouldn't see. The door swung open giving off a small crunching sound then a hiss as it slowed down. Tidal Wave's huge form could be seen hovering over them. Every once in a while Megatron would send one of his soldiers to check on the minicons to make sure they were being good little prisoners. The second they saw him, the answer to their problem had been solved. Tidal Wave's form was gigantic, therefore his spark had to be as well in order to support him. They could get a fragment of his spark and it could be used as the femme's spark. She also wouldn't have any of Tidal Wave's traits since the piece would lose its connection with him once they officially onlined her. But how to get the fragment was a completely different question.

"Minicons being good. Tidal Wave go back to Megatron." Tidal Wave almost spun around completely before one of the minicons gave him a shock through his leg.

"Hurt! Minicons hurt Tidal Wave!" Tidal Wave stared at the small minicon with the paralyzing shock tranquilizer he had in his hand.

He opened up his cannons and fired, but nothing came out. Not even a boom or a splat of minicons on the floor. Soon warning signs appeared in his view.

_:SYSTEMS FAILING. OFFLINE IN .5 JOORS:_

When the time had run out he offlined. He couldn't give out any signal with the shock that went through his systems in mere seconds. Quickly the minicons got to work. This could be their only chance. They had nothing to lose, but if the onlining worked they possibly had something to gain.

_: REBOOT. SYSTEMS ONLINE:_

Tidal Wave woke up outside the minicon door. He checked his processor and databanks to what had happened. All he could recall was that he had offlined and that Megatron had ordered him to check the minicons. He opened the door and the familiar crunch and hiss was heard throughout the room. The minicons stared at him, the only movement was their heads moving over to see him. Having seen that they were alright and nothing wrong Tidal Wave went back out and towards the room to report to Megatron. He ignored the slight tingling feeling his spark felt. Gradually it faded away.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

: ON LINING. SYSTEMS FULLY FUNCTIONAL:

"Is she waking up?"

"Shhh! You're going to scare her if you keep asking questions in that loud and annoying voice of yours!"

"Stop bickering, she's moving."

The minicons gathered around the small femme. Her light purple optics contrasted the darker color of her frame, her armor wasn't as pronounced as the other minicons, and it was softer and more rounded. An obvious trait for a femme. As her optics darted around the small room she uttered a small whimper.

"It's ok. We're minicons. Your one of us too." She recognized the voice. It was the first one she heard after her systems became functional.

"What's your name? Do you even have a name?" This minicon was the third voice she heard. She spoke softly giving him an answer.

"…Wisteria."

"Did you get all the files we sent to you?" The second voice she heard asked. She could feel his impatience and moved backwards from him, but she still answered softly.

"Yes."

"Good it would have been a pain in the aft to have to raise you like a sparkling." He said grumpily.

"Shut your mouth! That is no way to speak to her when she has just been barely on lined." The third voice said. The second one gave a mild 'Humph' before grumbling to himself. She liked the third voice, he was nice and quieter then the other two.

"Hey, Wisteria! Stop spacing out!" The first voice said. He waved his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry."

"That's okay. And try to say more then one word per sentence."

"I'll try to. I don't feel like talking a lot."

But the first voice was already starting to chitchat with her. She had no idea where to begin, was she supposed to be reacting the same way back at him or just ignore it like the rest of the other minicons did?

She looked at the rest of the beings that looked similar to her. They looked worn and tired. They seemed lifeless and part of the forlornness of the pitiful room. She tried to get up, but only ended up falling back down on the rough floor. The closest minicon next to her helped her up and brushed of some dust and dirt from her frame. For another hour she spent her time listening to what the others had to stay. She got the gist that they were in between a war and that they were the pieces needed for either side to win. They would have told her the important part about Unicron and themselves, but there wasn't enough time. Starscream was going to come back sooner or later and he was likely to corrupt the innocent little mind of the new femme. She had never seen the war, the gore, and the chaos that engulfed their homeland. All she knew was this pitiful little cell of a room, where they were trapped by the clutches of the Decepticons.

When she fell into an early recharge, the minicons all came together to discuss her fate. Would she be safer here with them protecting her, or would she be safer somewhere else? They didn't need to vote on what was going to happen to her, they knew that she would be safer somewhere else. But where?

"Autobots." The answer came from the minicon in the corner.

"We will need to use the Decepticon launching sequence to get her out of here." Another said already calculating a plan.

"But we have to get a message to the Autobot minicons first. They will know what to do with her. She'll be safer with them. She shouldn't be here with us, she's too soft." This minicon was also a quiet one, but he had hope that eventually they would be free from the Decepticons, but until then he worked and stayed quiet.

A small team went into an unused air duct to an unoccupied computer room on the base and started to make a coded signal for their other minicon brethren on Earth. Another team started to make a transportation device that could carry Wisteria safely through out the sequence. There wasn't enough time for them to build something of that complete capability so they went along for creating a sphere for her to be in. It seemed like the most practical thing that would do, besides, who would want to be transported through a box?

Everything was set to go, and as the team of minicons who went out of the room returned they started to talk about the mission and a few details. After that they all felt tense. It had been almost a complete Earth day since Starscream came with Wisteria's lifeless protoform, but why hadn't he come back sooner? Had they just gotten extremely lucky? As more time passed one of the minicons who had gone out of the room to send out the signal yelled.

"Holy Primus! We have to get Wisteria ready! The launching sequence is about to go, I believe that the Decepticons are having another battle with the Autobots. We won't have any more chances soon after this, we have to move!"

They all scattered into their positions and duties. They went through the air ducts as 2 of them stayed behind to get Wisteria.

"Wisteria, wake up." The third minicon voice that Wisteria had heard earlier tried to speak in a calm manner.

"Mnnn?"

"Get up. You have to get into this sphere." He motioned her to an opaque sphere. Having shoved her in he closed the latch and looked at her. What he assumed was her optics, anyways.

"Wisteria, stay calm. I advise you go into a deep recharge. We are sending you to the Autobot minicons. You'll be safe with them. Take care." He motioned for his partner and they carried her to the launching pad.

After setting in the coordinates, the minicons turned to look at their newest member before she had to leave for a safer haven.

"Where am I going again?"

Wisteria asked, her voice trembling slightly. The third voice that she had come to recognize answered her.

"With the Autobots."

"Are they going to be mean?"

"No."

"Will they be nice like you?"

"Yes."

"Am I ever going to see you guys again?"

"Possibly."

"Can I at least know your name?"

"…Inferno."

Before she could ask another question the launch sequence started and she disappeared from view as the rest of the minicons watched her go.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad that there are some people who are willing to read my story! And I'm going to apologize early because the internet at my house has disappeared. So I was facing an internet depression. There's a story that goes along with that too, but I'm not telling that part. ;)

Chapter 2

It was cold in the lightly forested area near the far side of the little Nevada town. The nights were getting colder and colder as the end of the year approached. A group of small beings paced back and forth in the small clearing they were in. Their partners were out in the middle of a battle and they couldn't join them tonight. But they had to wait. The minicons from the moon base had sent them an urgent message saying that they were going to transport something very fragile and it was best if it stayed in their hands. When they had asked what was so important for them to be taking such dangerous measures they quickly gave them a brief summary.

"Dear Primus. A femme!" Longarm said as he paced around making puffs of dust radiate from the ground.

"I know what you mean. How in the name of pit did Starscream do it?" Jolt was just landing on the ground from his vehicle mode. They were all restless and Jolt had decided to take to the air for some way to ease his tenseness.

"I don't know. But it was good of them to think of her safety." High Wire said calmly.

"All we can do is help her stabilize here and make her as comfortable as possible." Shershock said coming up from behind High Wire with Grindor taking his place on the left side of High Wire.

"Yeah. We just have to hope for the best." Sparkplug said and then started to watch the stars. His red optics stared into the depths of the sky as he considered his thoughts.

They stayed together in the darkness waiting for their 'package' to arrive. It wasn't long before they had starting shaking in their armor and the rattling became unnerving. They were about to go into a small stasis to save up on energy when the launching sequence came through the night revealing a large opaque sphere about half their size. Longarm reached it first and he knocked on its surface.

"Is anybody in there?" He asked and moved his audio sensors on the surface.

"Hello? Are you the Autobot minicons?"

The small and fragile voice quickly softened the minicon soldiers. It was such a difference from the voices they were so used to hearing from their own species. They had always used loud clicks and beeps when they talked in their language to the others. Mostly only the human children that hung out with them could understand them, the Autobots certainly had a harder time. But the little femme's voice was soft and rounded. It was very calming and reassuring. Grindor came up to the sphere and quickly explained the situation to her.

"Yes, we are the Autobot minicons. We are going to take you to our base so that you can get out of your sphere, alright? Then we can help you fit in and you can meet the others."

The minicons grasped the sphere's surface and took their time taking her to the base. The little femme didn't speak the entire trip and neither did they. As soon as they were safely in the minicon's quarters they gently put her down and started to work on getting the sphere open. It didn't take long because they had gotten the instructions from those up on the moon. As the sphere opened Sparkplug came to the entrance and put out his hand for her. A delicate purple hand reached out and grabbed his gently, then harder as she pulled herself up.

She looked up at the minicon who had helped her up. She had never seen such bright colors on a minicon before. Her friends on the base had dreary colors that had fit into the background, but this one was bright yellow almost sending out a wave of ease and energy at the same time. She smiled softly as he looked at her.

As Wisteria scrutinized Sparkplug, he did the same to her. She was a lavender color, and her optics complimented the color by contrasting it with a lighter one. Her optics were big and her face had a heart shaped look to it. What he really noticed where the large antennae like objects connected to her head and almost went all the way down to the floor. He had never seen any robotic organism with such things. Perhaps Starscream's processor was creating realities while he had made her? Other then that her body was normal. She barely had armor to protect her, only around the important areas of her body. She wasn't voluptuous at all, but it gave off a different look. It made her seem cute and playful in a way. He quickly dismissed his thoughts as he knew his CPU was drifting off into what the humans called 'La-la' land.

"Welcome to the Autobot base. May I ask what your name is?" Sparkplug relinquished the firm, but subtle grip he had on her hand.

"My name is Wisteria."

After she had said her name she looked in the direction of the other minicons in the room. Some of them had somewhat brighter colors like blue and orange. Before long, one of the blue minicons walked up to her.

"My name is High Wire. Grindor, Shershock, and I will give you a tour of the base and any other information that'll help you fit in. Please don't hesitate to ask any questions. Besides, the others would like to see who their new visitor is." High Wire spoke with ease and as he finished, he and his two other partners motioned her to follow them.

Wisteria almost ran over to them as they started to walk ahead, but she abruptly stopped. Clumsily going back to face Sparkplug, she gave a quick little bow and a hastily added 'Nice to have met you' before following her guides. The rest of the team that had gone to retrieve her watched her disappear into another room. Jolt walked over to Sparkplug--- who still watched the door she had gone through--- and rested his arm on his shoulder, leaning on it for support as he crossed his legs.

"What was that all about?" Jolt said, trying not to enter into an uncomfortable zone with him, but enough to make him dish. His gesture received some obvious glances from the others, but he ignored them. He had learned many things about human culture from the amazing worlds of the 'tube' and internet.

Sparkplug looked back at him curiously; he had thought it was pretty obvious what had happened. Wisteria had good manners.

"Wisteria relieved herself from her position." He said blandly and was half curious to what had been going through Jolt's head. Jolt stretched out from his position and gave out a half-hearted yawn.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to get a nice stasis. Send me a link if you need me." Switching into his helicopter form he lazily headed for his quarters.

Sparkplug waited till he was out of sight until he gave orders for the others to go on with what they were doing before they received the message. There was no point in sending the minicons on the moon base another message concerning the well being of the completion of their request. The Autobots would be coming back soon and the Decepticons---well at least Starscream--- would notice that Wisteria was missing. It was only a matter of time. Another thought had wedged itself in his central processor. How would the Autobots act knowing that they now had a femme minicon on the base? He chuckled to himself as he thought of the entire introduction speech that Optimus was going to say to her. He must have the entire thing etched in his processor.

_'I am Optimus Prime...Leader of the Autobots...blah blah blah...' _

Sparkplug said the line a couple of times before he got the small revs from his system out and he was able to face everyone without smiling._  
_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We showed them today! Decepticons didn't know what hit them!"

Hot Shot walked proudly down the hallways to the command center with the rest of his comrades. They had a successful battle today and everyone walked with an air of pride of a job well done. Red Alert was quick to enter the med bay and set up his tools, ready to patch up any hits or shots that were received during the battle. Then all they had to do was listen to Optimus's over view speech and they were free to go into stasis.

High Wire, Shershock, and Grindor had just finished showing Wisteria the base. All that was left was to show her the command center. As they inched closer, they perked up as they heard the booming voices of the victorious Autobots. Wisteria's antennas popped up, moving them closer to the center of her head. She looked in the direction of the command center and lifted her hand to her mouth. Her guides entered the command center normally as Wisteria watched them curiously. She listened quietly as she heard the large voices talk to them.

"High Wire, Grindor, Shershock. It's not often you give us your presence in the command center when the kids aren't here." This voice was strong, but had a gentle feel to it. Almost peaceful in a way.

Wisteria inched her way closer to the shut door and pressed her audio sensors to its cold surface. She could understand the louder voices, but they talked differently then she and the other minicons did. As she pondered this strange occurrence, she failed to notice the large figure that was walking to the command center, but stopped and stared at her from behind when he noticed her purple color. It wasn't until she saw a sulking shadow that went over her face that she turned around and stared straight at a large pair of fingers. Before she could utter a squeak, the fingers grabbed a hold of her 2 antennas and brought her small body in front of his face. The large figure's optics shuttered slightly and then widened as they looked over her again. Then he walked through the doors and into the room.

The second her optics came into contact with the other giants in the room she flailed desperately, trying to get out of the grip that was holding her up as if she were a piece of trash. She realized that she couldn't get a grip herself on the large hand that held her, so she moved her arms up and down and moved side to side.

"Hey Optimus, I found this outside the door." The large being looked at one of the largest giants in the room. At the same time, his voice filled itself with mirth as it watched her flail her arms up and down helplessly.

"Blurr, don't play with the minicon like that." The other giant replied. He sighed slowly as he too watched her.

Wisteria thought things couldn't get any worse. That was until the giant one named Blurr got curious and decided it would poke her. Seeing the large finger inch closer to her, she started to swing back and forth even faster ignoring the slight pain from her antennas. Just as the finger was about to touch her, she smacked it away making Blurr give a slight flinch. His sharp red optics gazed over at her again and then put her on the floor. She ran straight to High Wire and was going so fast that when she tried to stop, she slipped and slid a yard or two before recovering and hiding behind him. Some of the other giants had started to laugh while others put on a smile and chuckled.

The one that Blurr had called Optimus walked over to her and High Wire. He was even taller then she had originally thought he was and she could tell by the way he stood he had confidence and the appearance of a leader.

"High Wire, may I ask who our new guest is?" Optimus asked politely, noticing that Wisteria was trying to hide herself. High Wire moved his head so he could see her.

"Don't worry Wisteria, they don't understand our language very well, but we do have to explain."

High Wire moved aside to show him Wisteria. In a half crouched position she looked up at Optimus, her optics getting wider, and gave a shaky wave.

"High Wire, you said that they don't understand us very much…right?" Wisteria asked looking back and forth between him and Optimus.

"Yes."

But before High Wire could explain his best to Optimus, Shershock spoke up.

"It's actually kinda fun that they don't understand us that much. I mean you can tell them stuff like they're rust buckets or big lugnuts and they won't know a thing."

High Wire looked disapprovingly at Shershock, who shrugged and then gave a mild cough before deciding to shut up.

"We do not make fun of the Autobots for not completely understanding us…no matter how amusing." High Wire said, but not before he too gave out a small chuckle that was unheard.

"You guys are so mean sometimes, ya know?"

Carlos came into the room, followed by Rad, Alexis, Billy, and Fred. Rad, Carlos, and Alexis were the ones that could understand them almost completely. As if they themselves had downloaded their language.

"What did they say Carlos?" Fred asked, slightly annoyed that he couldn't understand them and didn't get the joke.

"Well, we can't tell you. It'd be sort of impolite. If only the Autobots knew what you guys were actually saying…" Rad said his voice trailing as he thought of other conversations with the minicons.

"Hey, we don't do it on purpose!" Shershock said shrugging his shoulders again.

"Yeaah, of course you guys don't." Alexis said crossing her arms.

"Hey guys? Who's she?" Billy said, curiosity filling his voice as he pointed towards Wisteria.

High Wire got behind her and pushed her forward to meet the kids. She steadied her self and in a soft tone muttered a small hello to them.

"It's a she?!" Jetfire sputtered in the background as the rest of the Autobots shushed him.

The Autobots watched the little scene before them closely, hoping to get clues as to what exactly was happening, why there was a femme, and how they'd gotten her.

"Where did you come from?" Rad asked Wisteria, who was slowly warming up to them seeing that her guides trusted them.

"I came from the moon base. I was sparked there by the minicons. I'm afraid I don't know much else. I haven't been alive for more then a day... I believe that's what it's called. When this planet makes one complete rotation on its axis?"

"So you're basically a baby?" Rad asked, a little jittery from the relayed information.

"Technically you could say that, but I was sparked with a 'given conscience' instead of having to gain it through years of experience."

"So you're saying that you were born already knowing what to do?"

"Yes. The minicons on the moon gave me the downloads that I needed."

"Woah."

" Uh…" Wisteria connected to the internet exactly like High Wire had told her how to do earlier when they were still giving her the tour.

"Fosho…?"

"…Cool." Rad said, smiling at her comment.

"Hey Rad? What did you guys just say?!" Fred had been getting fidgety listening to the parts of the conversation that he could understand.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you guys in the rec room." Alexis said already walking towards the exit.

As they all left, the Autobots were the only ones left behind. They had gotten as much information as Fred did through out the entire ordeal.

"What the slag just happened?" Smokescreen said after staring at the empty space where the small group used to be.

"I have no idea my friend." Optimus replied.

**---**

**Is there even a correct way to use fosho? ****  
**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wisteria quietly followed her guides down the hallways. Everything looked so…identical. There wasn't anything that defined the different passages they were using. How would she be able to go through the base without getting lost? Maybe she could ask for a download of a map for the base?

"…steria…"

Was it always going to be this clean and shiny in the hallways also?

"…Wisteria…!"

Wait…was someone calling her name?

"What?" Wisteria replied and looked back at the one calling her.

-SMACK-

Wisteria's cheek plate hit the cold metal of the wall, the sudden surprise making her flinch and fall backwards.

"Are you alright Wisteria?!" Rad asked trying to stiffen the chuckles that threatened to get out. This new minicon girl was so clumsy!

"Yes, I su-suppose so…thank you."

Picking her self up from the floor, she tried to hide her face from the others as she felt her face plates heat up. She was sure that she had turned a deep purple due to the incident. As her guides stiffened their desire to laugh, she meekly followed them into the recreation room. How could she embarrass herself already? The room was filled with minicons. Some were saying jokes, others just talking about current events and what would happen. They looked healthy and well taken care of she noticed. She sighed as she remembered Inferno and the others on the moon base. They were treated so poorly compared to this. As soon as she entered the room, she gained all the attention. They had on a variety of facial expressions, some amazed, some confused, and others were downright spazzing. As they gathered around her she tried as best she could to answer all of their questions and get to know everyone. She recognized a few of the ones that were with her earlier and she pleasantly thanked them for helping her.

She was trying to understand what one of her new acquaintances was talking about when a flash of yellow made her move her optics. It was Sparkplug, walking towards them with an air of calm. But the calm that surrounded him had a slight scent of authority and wisdom with an edge to it. It was as if he walked in a different dimension where he would roam as he pleased, where he himself was dictator of a world of peace. Wisteria couldn't tell what was so different about him. High Wire and the others had said that he was the Autobot leader's minicon partner. Yet that made him no different then the other minicons that were partnered up. It was only when he was in front of her that she felt his strong presence. She blinked a couple of times before regaining her bearing. No one else she had met that day had this type of aura. Regarding it for a while, she decided to ponder it later if it was necessary.

"Wisteria, it is time for me to show you what role in this base would fit you the best. Please follow me." Sparkplugs optics stared straight at her making sure she understood. She gave him a nod.

Sparkplug walked out of the room, Wisteria following close behind. She was going to get a job; she was going to be useful! Inferno and the others had told her that she was made differently then they and their brethren were and that difference also made her weaker and more vulnerable. She also believed that some of them had secretly lost hope for her survival after watching her trip and lose her balance sometimes in the brief time she was with them. But now she could be of some use.

"Wisteria, we have a few jobs you could do. Most of them are cleaning and maintenance jobs though. But first we should meet with Optimus Prime again. You were not properly introduced and he would be better fit to explain things to you for the time being."

Sparkplug looked at her once before turning around and walking towards the Prime's office. He would definitely be better off having him do the explaining. The little femme looked dense, for lack of a better word. It seemed that everything he said to her had gone in one audio receptor and out the other. Not that she was stupid, she just looked like it. He hoped. He continued keeping pace with himself and walked around a corner unknowing that Wisteria had stopped to ponder an area that he had just passed. There was no wall there, but it seemed to resemble a small balcony. It was only a small area that was open, but Wisteria leaned over a little to look below. It caught her interest to see the humans walking alongside the minicons who guided her around the base. Rad and his friends told her that they did not live in the base, but outside of it in a small settlement for their species. Hopefully she would get the chance to meet them outside of the base's walls.

Turning around, her face went from curious to nervous. Sparkplug had gone without her. Cursing herself for falling prey to curiosity she ran down the hallway and turned the corner. Sparkplug had to be close by somewhere. Turning another corner she decided to stop running and cool down her systems. It was official, she was now lost in the base, without a guide. Sarcastically she told herself that if she was ever found she would complain about the base not having a map with directions. As she continued to walk down the hallway she heard a loud engine roar farther down the hall. Quickly, she ran towards the sound and stopped at the doorway. She looked inside carefully and noticed one of the Autobots working on repairs. Curiosity instantly returned and she silently walked over to where the Autobot was working. She drew in gasp of air through her vents as she saw how large the tools were compared to her. The Autobot, hearing her gasp, stopped working and looked down at her, a smile forming on his face.

"Hello there. You must be the new minicon." He was white, red, and blue and had a soft magenta visor. Wisteria admired the fact that this Autobot had a visor. He was different, like her. Subconsciously she grabbed one of her antennaes as if comparing it with the visor.

He smiled at her softly before returning to his work. Wisteria edged closer, looking up hoping to see what he was working on. Noticing that she was watching, the Autobot moved his hand down next to her to take her up. She hopped on carefully and grabbed his thumb as he moved her up next to the engine. As she got off, she looked over the side and watched as he worked with the wires.

Meanwhile…

"How could she have gotten lost?" Sparkplug grimaced as he searched down another hall. The day seemed to have started out so well until they received the transmission.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"… This goes here, and when it connects you want to make sure that it doesn't go above this other wire…here."

Red Alert carefully pointed out a small patch of wires as he explained them to Wisteria. It had seemed that his work had caught her interest, so he decided to see just how much she would pay attention to him.

"Got it."

Wisteria slowly scampered into the open computer that Red Alert was working on. Then she looked back to Red Alert as she grabbed one of the wires. Red Alert gave a slow nod to urge her on.

"…Okay, so this wire goes over here because it has the negative electrical source thing right? So then this other wire," She grabbed a nearby green one, "must go in this slot." Carefully she inserted the wire, making sure that it made a little pop sound as it entered.

"Correct."

"Wow…"

Red Alert chuckled. This little femme seemed so amazed with the simple technical repairs he had been doing. In fact she was amazed enough that she had entered the broken computer and asked to be of service. Usually he was the only one working on the repairs for the base. Red Alert placed his hand next to the console as Wisteria pulled herself up from the wiring. As she stepped onto his hand, oil and grease dropped form her frame and sloshed between Red Alert's digits. She paid no attention to this of course.

"So what are we doing next?"

Wisteria placed a goofy smile of her faceplates, she was beaming with energy.

"I believe we have to meet Optimus. It seems that Sparkplug has lost you."

Wisteria's smile faltered as she realized that she did lose track of Sparkplug.

"…how do you know that?"

"I had received a communication from Prime a few minutes ago and he told me of the predicament that Sparkplug had when he couldn't find you."

"Oh…I'm not gonna get punished am I?"

"No. Optimus is not like that."

"Alright. Are you going to take me to meet him?"

"Yes."

Red Alert turned around and headed out of the room. He pulled his hand closer to his chest as he realized that Wisteria was holding onto his digits way too tightly when he started walking. Now that he thought about it she was so …emotional compared to the other minicons. The ones that had ties to the Autobot soldiers where the ones he interacted with the most so they of course had shown at least some hint of their personality no matter how small. But the rest that had no such ties were quiet and kept to themselves. After a while he had begun to believe that they were more like drones then sentient beings.

He looked down at Wisteria again as she tried not to fall down on his palm. Here was a minicon femme, he didn't even know that minicons had femme types, whose personality was that of an innocent youngling. Her facial plates showed her every emotion and her eyes were deeply expressive. Such a difference to the cold stares he sometimes got from the minicons. What had grabbed his attention the most was the fact that the minicons had brought her and the rest of the team had no clue where she even originated from. Red Alert thought that perhaps he could ask her, but it would be better to ask at a later date since he realized that he had unconsciously stopped in front of Optimus' office. With out hesitation he entered the room.

"Optimus, sir."

Optimus looked up from his datapad and then quickly put it aside.

"I have brought Wisteria with me. She had been helping me finish off a few minor repairs earlier."

"I see. Please place her here." He motioned to the top of his desk where Sparkplug glowered just a bit at the small light purple femme in Red Alert's hands.

Red Alert walked the few steps to reach the desk and gently placed his hand on top giving Wisteria the opportunity to walk off his palm.

"Thank you Red Alert." Wisteria said as she fiddled with her hands and stared back at him.

"Your welcome. Optimus, I take my leave."

"Granted."

With that Red Alert left the room leaving Wisteria, Sparkplug, and Optimus alone. Wisteria started to fiddle with her antennae instead of her hands as she felt Sparkplug's disapproving gaze hit her. Finally it was Optimus that dispersed the silence in the room.

"So, I see that you've been helping out Red Alert with some repairs." Optimus looked over the minicon's frame, practically covered in grease and grime. Then he repressed a smile as the minicon started to shrink back, abashed by her appearance. He then placed his gaze towards his partner, Sparkplug.

"I see no problem in letting her continue working with Red Alert, do you Sparkplug?"

Sparkplug glanced over at Optimus and then mentally went through his list of priorities. After a minute he nodded giving Optimus the signal that he agreed.

"You may go, Wisteria. Red Alert will take very good care of you."

Wisteria smiled, her sudden embarrassment forgotten as she eagerly ran over to the side of Optimus' desk trying to find a way down and continue her courses with Red Alert. Optimus grabbed her before she could fall over and placed her on the floor followed soon after by Sparkplug. Then he continued with his desk work.

As they both went out into the hallways, Wisteria was beamed with energy. She couldn't keep still as Sparkplug lead the way back to Red Alert's work area. Sparkplug stared at her as she walked with a bounce in her steps already a few feet in front of him.

Her cheek plates were slightly heated so that a deeper shade of grey inhabited that area. Her optics were shinning he had to admit. They held some sort of twinkle as she looked ahead of herself, the purple in them had turned a devastating light lavender, strikingly close to white. He then concentrated further on her frame. She was in no way voluptuous, her frame's curves being closer to flat then round, but her edges had no angle of sharpness and instead were smooth with a flexible movement. As she stepped forward, her whole frame would move, whereas mechs were more stiff, and frames were definitely more box like. He was surprised that he found it…interesting to watch her walk. But as quickly as the thought appeared he stopped himself from thinking anymore.

This war was not the right time or place to be thinking such horrendous thoughts of a fellow comrade. She may not be a soldier, but she was still part of their side. Being fond of her would be the deactivation of him and possibly his fellow soldiers in arms. It would be better for all if that emotion were to disappear from the war.


End file.
